Spark the Fire
"Spark the Fire" is a song recorded by American singer and songwriter Gwen Stefani. The song was released on December 1, 2014. It was originally intended to be featured on Stefani's third studio album This Is What The Truth Feels Like, but it was scrapped in favor of new material. Stefani wrote "Spark the Fire" in collaboration with the song's producer Pharrell Williams. It is a dance-pop and hip hop track that incorporates funk. Along with the previous single, "Baby Don't Lie", the track was marketed as Stefani's musical comeback as a solo artist. Critical responses to "Spark the Fire" were mixed with critics negatively comparing it to Stefani and Williams' previous collaboration "Hollaback Girl", while others favored it compared to "Baby Don't Lie". Lyrically, the song serves as a "comeback", discussing topics such as partying, having a good time, and feminism. "Spark the Fire" charted on Russia's music chart at number 326, failing to impact any other country's main chart, managing only to peak on the lower ends of the US Dance Club and Pop Digital Songs charts. Stefani performed the song live during various public appearances, including The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon where she performed it alongside a medley mix of her previous singles. After releasing two solo albums, Love. Angel. Music. Baby. ''(2004) and ''The Sweet Escape (2006), Stefani returned to work with her band No Doubt, and in 2012 they released their sixth studio album, Push and Shove.1 During that time, she claimed, "I never need to do that or want to do it again. I'm happy being in No Doubt."2 However, after an appearance during Pharrell Williams' performance at the 2014 Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival, Pharrell teased that the rare live appearance from Stefani was the start of a comeback effort for the singer.3 Shortly after her Coachella performance, Stefani performed "Hollaback Girl" live on The Voice to further promote her upcoming role on the show.4 During an interview for MTV News during New York Fashion Week, Stefani confirmed that she was working on new material for a solo album and a No Doubt album; she also stated, "I'm going into the studio tonight with Pharrell Williams, I'm going to be writing and also just seeing what comes along my way. I've been recording a few things."5 Williams completed, "When I tell you she's killing it, it's another level."5 In an interview with the Windy City Media Group, Stefani said "song was so perfect for my story-for what I was feeling in my own personal life-that I didn't even get it as a feminist anthem. I thought it was just about me! I was just feeling me."6 After the release of "Baby Don't Lie" a month prior, "Spark the Fire" was released on December 1, 2014. Music Video The music video was released on December 1, 2014 on Stefani's official YouTube account.14 The video was produced by Stefani's long-time collaborator, Sophie Muller.22 At the beginning of the video, Stefani is shown floating on a cloud over an animated cityscape. For the video's remainder, Stefani parties in an underground nightclub with friends while groups of animated emoticons and animated figures flash on the screen.21 During the song's bridge before the last chorus, Stefani visually acts out the song's lyrics with the help of several emoticons.14 Scott Lapatine of Stereogum described the video's storyline as "a cartoon universe and an underground club with pop-up video-style graphics flying by"; Lapatine further stated that the video also includes glimpses of "a conspicuous workstation that prints pizza and a Chrysler Fiat 500L".23 = The video received predominantly positive reviews from critics. Eliza Berman of Time magazine gave the video a positive review, saying "it comes to life in the colorful blend of animation and reality". Berman described the video's feminist message as "consisted of bringing together a bunch of attractive dancers dressed in L.A.M.B., burning down the club with confidence".24 Erin Strecker from Billboard compared the music video to the video for "Baby Don't Lie", stating "Stefani dons black and white in an animated, colorful world". Lyrics I'm coming down, ooh, I had a blast But you know what they say, the high will never last But I believe that they all got it wrong (they're wrong) So sprinkle some more love right here where it belongs oh oh oh (You guys ready? Here we go...) Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire (say what?) Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire (here we go) Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire O.M.G, O.M.G, I'm back again Original feel-good is what I defend I'mma believe and no I don't pretend Know what it's like when you look up and grin The person next to you, feel that energy Let's lift them up even high as can be (what?) Finally remembering what is me That is what happens when I get with P Hey! Get off my Cloud! (Say what?) Hey! Get off my style! (Say what?) Stay above the crowd (Say what?) Or make your way back down Hey! Get off my Cloud! (Say what?) Hey! Get off my style! (Say what?) Stay above the crowd Or make your way back down Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Let's go hard, let's go hard, hard as can go It is time for the girl's species to grow 2015, we take off our shell (hey) I am a Libra, let's balance the scales L.O.L., the world should get ready cause we will prevail Somebody has to, so maybe it's me Say this with me and recycle repeat Hey! Get off my Cloud! (Say what?) Hey! Get off my style! (Say what?) Stay above the crowd (Say what?) Or make your way back down Hey! Get off my Cloud! (Say what?) Hey! Get off my style! (Say what?) Stay above the crowd (Say what?) Or make your way back down Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? (Here we go) Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Something's telling me It takes a try to superview L.U.V Was losing focus lost the perfect Lego piece Got new glasses so finally I can see Spark the fire Hey! Get off my Cloud! (Say what?) Hey! Get off my style! (Everybody get up) Stay above the crowd (Let's go) Or make your way back down Hey! Get off my Cloud! (Say what?) Hey! Get off my style! (Everybody let's go) Stay above the crowd Or make your way back down (Here we go) Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire (It's so much cooler when you do it) Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire Who got the lighter? Let's spark the fire It's so much cooler when you do it Here we go! Hey It's so much cooler when you do it Uh Uh-uh Everybody let's go! Category:Songs